


Pink Frosting

by ham_sammwich



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, Food, Light Smut, M/M, smut ish, these guys are so nerdy i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ham_sammwich/pseuds/ham_sammwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A headcanon/thing good buddy and I came up with, in which Courfeyrac has regularily stopped sex to eat a cupcake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> hey! first, thanks so much for reading!!  
> A lot of this is cheesy and cliche and I'll apologize for that hehe ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> another thing, this work ended up like my other one(s). Really long in google docs and like half a page here  
> anyway, i hope you like it!!

Courfeyrac groaned low in his throat, grinding back against Combeferre’s hips frantically, relishing the wonderful friction that his jeans created. This was he had always wanted, to feel Combeferre’s rippling muscles beneath his skin as he panted hotly by his ear, groaning at Courfeyrac’s teases. Ever since he laid eyes upon Combeferre and taken in his slightly muscled, lanky form covered in dark, freckled skin, he knew that he would end up like this. His arms were pinned above his head and forced against the wall by Combeferre’s large, rough hands, his legs wrapped around his waist gracefully. Combeferre’s lips were against his, moving in sync with his and kissing his lips senseless. Courfeyrac was a moaning mess, panting loudly as Ferre slowly rolled his hips into his, whimpering when Ferre would bite his lip and send a wave of pleasure over his body.  
“Mmm…” Combeferre hummed against his lips, “Coufeyrac.”  
Another wave of pleasure rushed up Courf’s spine.  
He braced himself against the table he was sitting on, though he didn’t know which it was; Ferre had just scooped him up mid-makeout and placed him down on an unknown table. One hand still kept its place in Ferre’s dark curls, tugging playfully when Ferre grinded his hips against his own. The thought of Ferre’s satisfaction with this whole endeavor flitted quickly into his mind, but when he began to slide his hands up and inside Courf’s shirt, and all thought was lost. A gentle whimper fell from his lips and was muffled by Ferre’s embrace, soft and high in his voice. 

Courf reluctantly pulled away when the strain in his pants began to grow uncomfortable, panting gently as he gazed over the face in front of him. Ferre’s eyes were half-lidded and glimmering dimly with lust, his lips swollen from kissing and his neck very exposed and too hickey-free. Ferre slowly let the corners of his reddened lips turn up in a sexy grin, gently huffing as he felt his own need grow at Courfeyrac’s face. Courfeyrac wasn’t any better than his boyfriend, his eyes almost falling closed, the remaining brown slivers twinkling. His cheeks were flushed pink despite his tanned skin, and his freckles almost glowed in Ferre’s shadow. His neck was tan and littered with hickeys.  
“Ferre…”,Courfeyrac said earnestly,”I want you to-”  
Courf was cut off abruptly by something out of the corner of his eye. It was small and pink and yummy. Ferre looked down at him with furrowed eyebrows.  
Courfeyrac wasted no time, wiggling his way out of Ferre’s grip with zeal, leaving a confused boyfriend whimpering in terror. Courf grinned as the object, once in the corner of his eye, became the center of attention. 

A vanilla cupcake, frosted with neon pink icing and dusted with rainbow sprinkles.  
His arm shot out and yanked the cupcake up before Ferre could stop him, shucking the wrapper off and shoving the whole thing into his mouth. Ferre sighed, pulling his arms back from the table and crossing them across his chest. An amused sigh fell from his lips as he looked down and Courf, grinning.  
He swallowed hard and smiled sheepishly, “Sorry Ferre. It was there and I was horny.”  
Ferre laughed.  
“It’s fine, love. I can help with the horny problem.” Ferre grinned, leaning back down over Courf seductively.  
“Wait, I…” Courf gasped, sliding his hand over Ferre’s chest, “I think I have some icing...on my face.”  
Ferre smiled even more.  
“Can you kiss it off me?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much!! this was short and crappy but i hope you liked it  
> commenting and leaving kudos will result in me loving u forever


End file.
